Chronicles of Ninjago: Installment 2-Far Below
by Zena Airale
Summary: After the reformation of Yakunan, Ninjago returns to a state of peace. However, evil returns when Allura, the twin sister of Kai and Nya's mother, Maya, wants to conquer Ninjago. The elemental ninjas will have to journey down below the surface of the Endless Ocean to save their world from impending doom.
1. Chapter 1: An Untold Past

"Jay! The training course turned itself on again! You really need to fix it!" Kai exclaims to the lightning ninja with annoyance.

"Okay! I'll do it now!"

It had been a month since Yakunan had been reformed. Everything seemed peaceful in the Airjitzu Temple. Skylor had stayed with the eight ninjas: Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Nya, Zenaida, and Morro, giving Dareth ownership of the noodle house. The other elemental masters returned to their hometowns.

Lloyd walked to his father and uncle's room, where he saw Garmadon meditating. His father and uncle were immortal, as they were the two sons of the First Spinjitzu Master.

"Dad?" the Green Ninja asked while kneeling down.

His father sighed and looked up, meeting his son's eyes with concern. "Lloyd, what is it? Are you okay?"

"It's not me, but...well, Kai's been a bit distant lately, and so has Nya. I don't know what's wrong..."

Garmadon embraced his son tightly, caressing his hair. "Tell them to come here. There's something I haven't yet told them. Their parents are still alive. It's a long story."

"Should I go get them now?"

His father nodded. "Yes. They need to hear this."

Lloyd got up, heading to the outside area where the others were training.

"Kai! Nya! My father wants to talk to you!" he called out.

"Alright!" Nya called back.

The two siblings looked towards each other, then followed Lloyd into the Airjitzu Temple. They walked down the hallway to Garmadon's room, the three of them sitting down around their elder sensei.

"I've told Lloyd a little about it, but...your parents are still alive." Sensei Garmadon explained.

"Really?!" Kai exclaimed hotheadedly, like always.

"I know this is off topic, but should I leave you three to talk alone? I was thinking about going to hang out with Zenaida for a bit."

Garmadon smiled. "Of course, Lloyd. I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Dad... Bye..."

"Bye."

The Green Ninja got up and exited the room to hang out with his longtime childhood friend.

Garmadon continued explaining. "Anyways, yes. Your parents are still living now, and your mother is actually descended from the mermaids. From what I've heard, her sister's evil. As of right now, I don't know where she is."

Kai's temper faded, his emotions changing to sadness instead. He embraced Nya tightly, beginning to cry. "I've missed them so much... I can't believe it..."

Garmadon murmured, embracing the fire and water ninjas. "It's gonna be okay... It wasn't your fault... You only found out now."


	2. Chapter 2: Resurrection

The three of them stayed embracing each other for about an hour. Kai and Nya decided to go somewhere else and spend time together as siblings. Lloyd and Zenaida entered the the room.

"What's happened?" the Green Ninja asked.

Garmadon looked up to see his son, who knelt beside him. "They're a bit overwhelmed. They can't believe their parents are still alive."

"Oh..." Lloyd knelt beside his father and the two other ninjas. His face fell.

"What is it, Son? You seem to be...distraught about something." Garmadon scooted closer, gazing with concern into his son's eyes.

"I d-don't want to lose you again, Father..." Lloyd cries softly.

"Ohh... Come here..." his father whispered in reply. He embraced Lloyd tightly to his chest, rocking him back and forth. "Shhhhh... Calm down, Lloyd...it's gonna be okay. I'm right here...I've got you. This'll never happen. We're immortal, remember?"

"I'm not mentally ready to be a Sensei yet... _at all_..." Lloyd whimpered.

"Okay, Lloyd...okay... I'm not going to push you..."

The Green Ninja calmed down from that. "What was it like living in the Cursed Realm?" he asked quietly.

Garmadon sighed. "I didn't like it. At one point, I actually cried, because I missed you so terribly. But it doesn't matter anymore."

"I really missed you..."

"Same. It's alright, though. I'm here to stay. And I love you..."

"I love you too, Father..."

* * *

Deep below the ocean a mermaid with long black hair and a dark purple, red and black tail was watching Lloyd and his father through a crystal ball. She smiled evilly.

 _Enjoy it while you can... I will soon rise up and take over, and the ninjas will fall before me. Ninjago will be mine!_

* * *

Yakunan was sitting on his bed, when a mysterious light emerges from the window outside where his son was buried. The once former Overlord saw the bright glow shining through, and went outside to check out what was going on. Once he arrived outside, he saw his son standing there, as alive as ever.

" _Father!_ "

" _Xenudah! It's been so long..._ "

Yakunan ran forward, throwing his arms around his son and embraced him tightly. Tears flowed from both of their eyes.

"I've missed you so much, Dad."

"Same, Xenu... Your mother would've been so proud..."

"I _can't_ believe that actually worked..." Xenudah cried vehemently with overwhelming joy.

* * *

Lloyd overheard crying, getting up to see what was going on.

"Lloyd, what's happened?" Garmadon said, a little frantically.

The two of them rushed down the stairs and outside.

 _Xenudah's back!_

Lloyd ran to embrace him. "I've missed you!"

"Hey there, Lloyd..."

The two of them pulled away, Lloyd immediately ran to his mother's gravesite, collapsing to his knees, and sobbed. His father approached him, pulling Lloyd close in an embrace.

"You miss her terribly, don't you...?"

The Green Ninja merely nodded. "I can't let go from it..."

"I can't even imagine how hard this must be for you, Lloyd... I miss her also..."

Yakunan sighed. He realized that he had done something completely wrong. "I'm sorry, Lloyd..." he stated solemnly.

"It's okay..." Lloyd murmurs in reply.

"And she would've died anyways. Unlike us, she's not immortal." Garmadon added.

Tears slowly ran down Lloyd's cheeks again. His father rocked him back and forth, while caressing him in a gentle manner.

"Oh, Lloyd...stay with me... Stay here with me..."


	3. Chapter 3: Always the Future

Nya and Kai had just finished recovering from what had happened just hours ago. They came outside. Lloyd was still sobbing in his father's arms.

"I know you miss her, Son, but she's in a better place now." Garmadon smiled sadly. "She will always be a part of you. She loved you so much."

"Love ya, Dad..."

Lloyd snuggled close to his father, who giggled softly and gently stroked his hair.

"Oh, Lloyd...you're so cute... I love you too..."

Lloyd smiled, having recovered. "What now?"

Skylor spoke up next, turning to Kai and his sister. "I could use my mind powers to call your parents to come over here."

The fire elemental nodded in consent. "Good idea."

The amber ninja closed her eyes for a moment. "It's done. They're coming."

"Great!"

Everyone else gathered around, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

Within Kosai Forest, two figures emerged from the plants: Maya and Ray, the masters of water and fire. The water elemental closed her eyes, opening them once again.

"It's Kai and Nya. They're still alive, and they need us to come."

"What are we waiting for, Darling? Let's go."

The two of them summoned a fusion dragon, flying off to the Airjitzu Temple.

* * *

Back at the HQ, the ninjas were practicing with the new powers they had gotten at the Temple of Light. Then, a two headed blue and red dragon came flying towards the floating island. As the two people got off, Nya and Kai looked towards one another and ran towards their parents.

" _Kai! Nya!_ " their father and mother cried out in unison.

Both the fire and water ninjas immediately started sobbing into their parents' arms in complete and utter relief.

"It's been a long time..." Maya stated. "We're finally here together, it's going to be alright."

"Mom...Dad... We've missed you..." Kai murmured, clutching onto his father's arms.

* * *

After a long while, they let go, the four of them leaving the group to spend time alone as a family. Lloyd turns to his father, he and Garmadon sitting down, with their legs dangling over the edge of the floating island.

"Heh... Never thought I'd see the day when that would happen..."

"Neither did I, Lloyd. I'm happy for them both."

The two of them gazed out into New Ninjago City in the distance.

"Dad...I like fluffy things..."

Garmadon smiled, pulling Lloyd close, replying, "I guess some things never change. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad..."

As the father and son sat for a moment, gazing into the sunset, Zenaida comes and sits down next to the Green Ninja.

"It's nice, isn't it?" she said gently to Lloyd, who nodded in reply. "You alright there?"

"I guess... I'm glad things all worked out. I'm so glad my father and I are together. Things may have been not very good before, but then again, we can't change what's happened in the past, but we can change the future to make it better. This is my life now. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Garmadon gazed into Lloyd's eyes. "You're quite right, Son. I love you. And I'm very proud of the person you've become. I just...I miss your mother just as badly as you have, but we'll get through it together. I know how much it pains you, but I'm right here, and that's what matters."

The three of them scooted back a little, as not to fall off the edge. Lloyd leaned his head against his father's lap, sighing.

"I've missed you so much, Father..."

"I know. I've missed you too." Garmadon replied, running a hand through Lloyd's hair, comforting them both. "It's been a long time. And yet, you still have so much to live for. I'm glad we're together. I couldn't be more happier."

* * *

It was just after dinner. Lloyd was sitting up on his bed, sighing in relief. He had gone through so much over the past several years. He had been through so many hard times, but persisted through nonetheless. He pulled out his journal and wrote in it.

 _'It's been so crazy over these last several months. Dad had finally returned from the Departed Realm, and I was just so estatic. However, though things soon became unhappy; I lost Mom, because the Overlord, who is now reformed, murdered her. I'm still upset from it. But this is my life. I'll have to get through it at some point, but I'm not ready to let go just yet.'_

"Lloyd?"

It was his father. Garmadon had come in to check on his son. The Green Ninja gently shut the book with the pen inside, placing it beside him.

"Hey, Dad." Lloyd replied. "What's up?"

His father sat on the bed, taking his son's hands in his own. "I'm just a little worried about you. That's all. You haven't really been yourself lately, and I'm still a bit concerned. I care _so_ much about you. You know that, right?"

The Green Ninja merely nodded, then sighed despondently. "Mom...she...It's hard to let go..."

"I get where you're coming from, Son. I was the same way when my own father passed. I couldn't let go." Garmadon's expression darkened. "But...the venom...it took over and...I...I nearly lost everything..." Lloyd's father was trying his hardest to hold back tears. "I was corrupted...for so long...but _you_ saved me. I couldn't be more grateful. I died once, but I've returned. And now, here I'll stay. Always. Forevermore. I adore you. So dearly. So much."

The two of them embraced tightly, smiling in relief.

"I love you too, Dad..." Lloyd murmured.

"I couldn't agree more. But that battle, though...it's always brought back unwanted memories for me; it's been eight years, Lloyd, and yet...I can't help but feel saddened from it still."

"Same. I didn't want to fight you..."

"It's...It's in the past though... We don't have to worry about it any longer. We're here together now. It's all I could ever ask for."

"C-Can you sleep with me tonight, Dad?"

"Oh, Lloyd...my dearest... _Yes_ , of course...I'd be delighted to." Garmadon smiled softly and lay down beside him.

Now together, the two of them fell asleep at last.


	4. Chapter 4: Weakened

It was the middle of the night.

"My father is still in you! _He_ won't fight with me!"

" _Lloyd,_ stay strong!"

"Fight, Father!"

"Lloyd!"

" _Fight him!_ "

" _You will not...take...my son...!_ "

"Your father is _gone_!"

Lloyd stirred a bit in his sleep, quietly whimpering. His father felt him moving, and woke up. He sighed and pulled his son close, caressing him. Lloyd then woke up, sobbing quietly into his father's arms. Something was clearly wrong.

"I'm here..." Garmadon whispered. His voice was gentle and compassionate. He pulled away, concerningly gazing into his son's eyes. "You look absolutely distressed...what is the matter?"

"The f-first battle with the Overlord...I c-can't let it go..."

"Lloyd... _Lloyd..._ it's alright. That battle's over... It's done now...you do not need to worry. We're finally together."

"I know it's over, but it's still really emotional for me... I didn't want to hurt you, but in the back of my head, I knew it was the right thing to do... I didn't want to lose you so early..."

"I completely understand. I felt the same way. I knew I couldn't live with myself knowing that I had killed you permanently. But nevertheless, I'm just so glad that you saved me. Come here..."

Lloyd nodded, attempting to hold back tears, and leaned into his father's warm grasp. "I love you, Dad..." he whispered.

"Yes, Lloyd... I love you too... It's okay to cry... I know you're upset... I don't blame you... At all... It's over..."

After that, the two of them sat holding one another for awhile. Lloyd eventually settled back down, softly humming. "Thanks, Dad..."

"No problem... I really care... You mean everything to me."

* * *

Lloyd and his father woke up the next day. The Green Ninja was gazing out the window, looking extremely despondent.

"Is everything okay?" Garmadon asked his son. His voice was filled with much worry.

"No, Dad. I'm scared...what if...something bad happens, and the others get captured or hurt...? I'm the leader...I'm supposed to be responsible...I'm not sure I'm ready..."

"Son, you...you have _truly_ come so far. I couldn't be more proud. Come over here."

Lloyd nodded, leaning close to his father. He smiled gratefully, tears of joy falling from his face.

"I'm glad you're still here..." he murmured.

"Me too. I've missed you...very, _very_ much... It's been such a long time, and I'm glad it all finally worked out." Garmadon smiled in reply, tenderly caressing his son's hair. "You mean the absolute world to me. I'm glad I had you. And I just...I wouldn't have had it _any_ other way."

"Father..."

"Yes, Lloyd, Yes... I'm right here...I'm right here..."

"Lloyd. Garmadon." Xenudah said. "The others need you in the main foyer. Can you come over?"

"Sure." Lloyd replied.

The father and son got up, following the ninja of darkness down the stairs, and to where all the others were gathered.

"What has happened?" Garmadon asked, his voice filled with concern. "Why did you need to call us over here?"

"it's the ocean, there's been a huge vortex coming." Ray told the two of them.

"It's most likely my sister." Maya presumed. "She has always wanted control of Ninjago. I left and abandoned her. Although she is my sister, I couldn't live with someone who wanted to control this place. Although it pains me to say this, we _have_ to stop her."

* * *

Lloyd was gazing down at the koi pond in front of the Airjitzu Temple.

"Lloyd? You alright there?"

It was Morro. He and Xenudah had also come outside to get a break as well. The Green Ninja looked up to face the two of them. Both the wind and darkness masters looked to their once former enemy with concern.

"Hey, Morro. Hey, Xenudah. I'm okay, just...a little overwhelmed. Wu hasn't been himself lately. I mean, he's only become more and more weak, and I can't help but feel that he's going to pass on at some point. It seems as if something is stripping his immortality, I just..." Lloyd sighed, looking back down again. He had already lost his mother, and he lost his father twice already, He didn't know how much he could take after that. "I've gone through so much these past several years. I know I won't be able to go back to how I used to be. Sometimes I wish I was part of a normal family...that I didn't have to deal with all these hardships."

* * *

Garmadon was sitting on the stairs, glancing over to where his son, Morro, and Xenudah was. He could see that Lloyd was upset. Sighing, he got up and joined them, placing a hand upon his child's shoulder.

"Son? What's the matter?"

"I feel sad about Wu. He hasn't moved from his bed in awhile. I don't know what's wrong. I'm assuming he got stripped of his immortality, and is slowly dying."

"Lloyd...don't think about that..."

"It's _all_ I can think about... I-I don't w-want to lose h-him..." the Green Ninja stated, his voice shaking.

"Neither do I. Come over here..." Garmadon pulled his son's trembling body close, letting him sob into his chest. He looked down to his child "It's alright, my dear... Would you like to go see him?"

Lloyd merely nodded, ceasing his cries for a moment, and followed his father back inside the Temple. The two of them went upstairs to Wu's room. He was lying in bed, extremely weakened. Zenaida was already there. The energy ninja kneeled beside his uncle, taking his hand. Garmadon stood behind him, placing his hand upon Lloyd's shoulder in support.

"L-Lloyd..." Wu murmured weakly. "I don't think I'll be able to stay much longer... Something happened... It's slowly coming to an end for me..."

"Master Wu..." Lloyd's eyes widened with concern. "Don't go... I need you..." he pleaded.

"You already have Garmadon... You've come so far; I'm very proud... As is your father..." Wu fell asleep after that.

The Green Ninja nodded silently. He slowly stood up, gently letting go, then tightly embraced his father, quietly sobbing again.

Garmadon smiled sympathetically in response, returning the embrace. "I will be right here... Always, Lloyd... _Always._ "


	5. Chapter 5: Sister of Wind

"Lloyd..." Zenaida slowly approached her friend, placing a hand upon his back. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay... I'm right here, Son..." he murmured, continuing to hold him. "I know you're upset...being upset about death is completely normal. I've been where you are... I was extremely upset when my father died... I'd imagine it to be the same for you... I care about you...very much..."

His son nodded, taking shaky breaths, trying to cope with what would soon happen. Zenaida moved to where Wu lay, taking his hand. Lloyd and his father stood in silence for awhile, holding one another close, Garmadon gently caressing his hair in consolation. He looked down to him, silently tearing up as well. The elder son of the First Spinjitzu Master lay his head atop his son's, comforting the both of them.

"I've missed you so terribly, Father..."

"Yes, Lloyd... I have too..." Garmadon whispered tenderly. "But now I'm here...forever..."

"Lloyd?" Zenaida called softly. "He's gone... His pulse just stopped..."

The father and son pulled away, the two of them joining her beside the bed. Lloyd collapsed to his knees, taking his uncle's cold and lifeless hand, sobbing.

 _It_ can't _be!_

Garmadon kneeled beside his son. He watched him let go, and at once the two embraced yet again.

"Lloyd..."

The two of them cried in each other's arms, extremely devastated.

* * *

Xenudah and Morro went back into the room, gathering with the others. They suddenly heard a scream.

"WU, _NO!_ "

It was Garmadon. At once, they all rushed to the room, seeing him and Lloyd holding onto one another. Morro looked towards Wu, then joined Garmadon and his son in their embrace, sobbing at once.

"Master..." he cried. "I can't believe it..."

"It's okay... It'll be alright..." Garmadon murmured

"C-Can you a-adopt me...?"

"Yes, Morro...of course..."

Jay turned to the others. "Give the three of them a moment."

"Alright." Yakunan murmured.

Everyone except for Lloyd, Morro, and Garmadon left the room.

"Lloyd...it's not gonna be the same ever again... I don't know what to do... I always knew how to continue on, but right now, I'm just...I'm just _far_ too upset..." Master Garmadon quietly cried. His right hand was clutched in a fist, close to his heart. He felt as if a part of him was missing. He was devastated. "I can't continue with what we were supposed to do; I'm so consumed with losing your uncle at the moment..."

"Dad, you're normally _never_ like this..."

"I know, but...Wu died so recently, minutes ago, it's extremely difficult to not think about it... I'm sorry, Lloyd..."

"It's okay..."

Morro had gotten up and stood by the window. He leaned against the windowsill. Garmadon turned to Lloyd, and caressed his hair. It comforted them both.

"My child... You're all I have left now... I never thought it'd come to this... I never saw this coming... But we'll get through this together... It's going to be alright...I am still right here with you, and eternally will be..."

Lloyd smiled tearfully. Things would be extremely difficult for the both of them, however, they knew that they could always rely on each other.

"S-Should we?"

"Hmm?"

"Should we bury him?"

Garmadon nodded, tears streaking down his face as he pulled Lloyd close to him again. Morro kneeled beside his adoptive family, and scooted closer to them, placing a hand on Lloyd's back. The two of them stayed for just a minute longer, before they got up and lifted Wu's body, taking it downstairs. Everyone else followed them outside. A hole was dug next to Misako's grave, and Wu's body was put into it. Then the hole was covered, and Cole made a gravestone. The group surrounded the place where the two elders were laid to rest in peace.

"Father..." Lloyd murmurs while leaning against Garmadon. "I miss both of them."

"I know, Son... I miss them as well..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Morro had left to his room, sobbing into his knees, sitting up on his bed. Suddenly, a young woman slightly older than him came through the window. She gasped softly as she realized who he was. The two of them were siblings.

"M-Morro?"

He looked up, and rushed forwards to embrace her. " _Akilara!_ " he cried. "It's been so long! I've missed you!"

"You looked upset... What's going on?"

The wind elemental sighed. "My former master, Wu, he passed away moments ago, and I still really miss him."

"Oh..." The two of them sat on the bed, and Akilara started touching the blankets. "These are really soft... I like them..."

"Me too..." he replied, tears streaking down his face. "Where have you been all these years? It's been awhile..."

Aki explained that she was abandoned just several years after Morro's birth, and never saw him since. She left to become an assassin, and was sent to kill him, before realizing that they were siblings.

"Oh gosh..." Morro breathed. "Well, at least we found each other before it was too late."

Akilara nodded in reply. "I've missed you a lot..."

"Me too. As for me, I had run away, and was taken in by Master Wu. He basically convinced me that I was the Chosen Green Ninja. But I wasn't. I was overcome with a strong determination to prove myself, eventually dying and entering the Cursed Realm. When I returned, I swore revenge on Lloyd, the current master of energy, and possessed him. I released the Preeminent, but the ninjas stopped me. I gave Wu the Realm Crystal, then died. In the Departed Realm, however, the First Spinjitzu Master gave me a second chance at life. Soon after, the ninjas took me in, and I unlocked my true potential. Sadly, though, like I'd said before, Wu recently passed. Lloyd and his father adopted me in."

"I'm sorry..." Aki murmured.

The two siblings embraced, both of them saddened from Wu passing on.

"Thanks, Sis..."

"You're welcome...I love you..."

"I love you too..."

They heard the footsteps of people coming up the stairs.

"Morro? You wanna sleep?"

He nodded, the two of them climbing into the blankets. They quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Part of the Family

"Father..." Lloyd murmured as he woke up, Garmadon having slept with him last night.

"Yes, my son? What is it?"

"What now? Wu's not here... I'm scared..."

Garmadon gazed concerningly into his son's eyes. "Oh, my dearest...you must be... I'm so worried. Come close to me, Lloyd...please. I want to hold you."

His son nodded and the two of them embraced. The Green Ninja quietly sobbed into his parent's arms. Garmadon, while caressing Lloyd's hair, felt his chest hurt, and he let several tears fall down his cheek. They've missed both Misako and Wu so very dearly.

 _I'm just as devastated as you are, Lloyd. It seems more normal now, but still, I just don't know what's wrong. I'm absolutely worried for you. It pains me so much seeing you like this. I need you more than anything now..._

"I'm here...you'll be alright... Shhhh..."

"Guys-" Morro called from outside, he and Akilara opening the door. "Oh..."

At once, Morro came to Lloyd and his father. Aki's face fell at the sight. She felt bad for the three of them.

"I'm so sorry..." she told them, her voice soft.

"That's my sister, Akilara. She goes by Aki most of the time." Morro explained.

Garmadon looked up. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Master Garmadon."

Aki glanced down to Lloyd, who had cried himself to sleep, then looked up again. "Is he alright?"

"Not exactly. That's Lloyd, my son. He's gone through a lot these last couple years. He's overwhelmed and devastated. He just recently lost his mother and uncle. He lost me earlier as well, and he was upset about that too, but I was resurrected. I still can't help but feel bad for him, even after all these years. But something changed after he sent me to the Cursed Realm. He's not as lively as he used to be." He smiled sadly. "But I still truly love him. He literally means the world to me. It's a shame that we didn't spend much time together before I was banished, though... I've been hoping to change that, since we were reunited just a little less than two years ago."

Garmadon truly felt grateful. Even though his past was troubled in the beginning, he remained true to his family, growing extremely close to them. He sighed.

"But there's some things that I'll forever regret. As much as it pains me to talk about it, I really need to. There was a time when I was evil. I was infected by the venom in the Great Devourer. I stole the Golden Weapons and tried to conquer Ninjago, but Lloyd...he saved me. I'd assumed that him and I were going to have to fight each other. It was just so heartbreaking. We were both extremely conflicted..." His eyes began to tear up, but it eventually stopped. "But when I reunited with him, it...it was one of the most happiest moments in my entire life. I'll never forget that day." His face fell again.

"But after that, things turned for the worst. Both Zane, the master of ice, and I sacrificed ourselves. Zane was rebuilt, since he's a robot. Then I died and was resurrected, and both my wife and brother are gone now. Nothing will ever be the same again."

"I-I'm so sorry..." Aki stuttered. She gazed sympathetically into Garmadon's eyes.

"Akilara, would you like it if I adopted you as well? Morro agreed for me to adopt him."

"Yeah. I'd like that. Our parents have long since passed away. It'd be nice to have a home. Thanks."

"No problem at all."


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

As the four of them remained silent after that, Yakunan and his son walked into the room.

"Lloyd? Garmadon? We're waiting for you to discuss the plans; you know, to defeat Allura?" Xenudah, the master of darkness stated.

"Right..." Lloyd replied. He took a deep breath and stood up.

"It'll be okay, Lloyd." Garmadon gently squeezed his son's shoulder, looking into his eyes with a reassuring smile. They were together now. Nothing could harm them. Besides, they are immortal after all.

"You ready?" he added.

"Yeah... Let's get a move on."

Garmadon embraced him tightly. "I've missed you, Son. I've absolutely missed you. Yes, it may have been hard these last several years, but we'll get through this together. I will never, _ever_ leave you again. I love you, Lloyd...far too much..."

"I love you too, Father..."

The two of them held one another for a little while longer before pulling away, getting up, and following the other four downstairs.

* * *

"Great!" Kai exclaimed. "My mother was just telling us that we have a device that can stop her sister for good."

"Indeed we do." Maya replied. "This capsule can contain her soul. Without her soul, she won't be able to contain a physical form. She'll be destroyed."

"But how'll we get underwater? None of us can breathe." Lloyd pointed out, his hand still holding his father's.

"There is a way: the Crystals of Suiiki. There are four of them; their powers combined can change those in a two meter radius into mermaids. As of right now, we're still finding their locations."

"Well, that's good." Jay said. "What are we waiting for?"


	8. Chapter 8: Crystals

As the others went into another room to figure out the locations of the crystals, Lloyd sat down on the stairs and sighed. He'd gone through a lot, and it was already starting to affect him greatly.

"Son..." His father approached, sitting beside him. "Come here... It's going to be alright..."

Lloyd nodded and leaned against Garmadon, closing his eyes. He took deep breaths as his father held him close.

"I-I'm overwhelmed..."

"I'd imagine so. But, I-I _couldn't_ be more proud of you. You have come so far."

 _I'm glad we're finally together now... You're the best thing that's ever happened to me._

"Lloyd Montgomery," Garmadon cried, his voice soft. "Sometimes I wish that you didn't have to shoot up in age like this... I missed the simplicity... I missed nearly all of your life... I've missed you..."

"Same, Dad... I've missed you too..."

The two of them sat for a moment, content in each other's arms. About five minutes later, Lloyd fell asleep.

"I love you, my dear..."

* * *

About thirty or so minutes later, Kai walked up to Lloyd and his father.

"We found their locations. "

"Great!" Lloyd woke up, and he and his father followed the fire master to the computer room.

"Hey, Lloyd!" Jay called the Green Ninja over to the computer he was working on. "We found where they are!"

"Yeah, I heard!"

"They're in the same place where the Golden Weapons were hidden!"

Lloyd scratched his head in confusion. "I don't remember that."

"You weren't there." his father explained. "You were still in school. When that happened, you were only five."

"Oh...I see... What are we waiting for?! Let's move out and get the crystals!"

"Lloyd, don't go yet." Garmadon pulled his son close for a couple seconds. "I just wanted to wish you good luck. I'm so proud of you."

"You're so sweet, Father."

The elder son of the First Spinjitzu Master nodded in reply, smiling. Then he stepped back to let his son take charge.

* * *

Garmadon watched proudly as he saw Lloyd and the other nine ninjas run out the door. Yakunan stood next to him. The two of them walked outside to see the dragons flying away from the Temple of Airjitzu.

"I can't believe it..." he murmured, trying his hardest to hold back tears.

"You alright?"

Garmadon nodded, closing his eyes to keep his tears at bay. "Yes. I am...but it's just that Lloyd's so much more mature now, and I'm so proud of the person he's become. He was only seven when you fought him that first time as the Overlord. He's fifteen now, and I-" He paused, letting a tear fall from overwhelming joy. "I sometimes forget that he's not a child anymore...that he can make his own decisions."

At last, the Green Ninja's father couldn't contain it any longer. Overwhelmed with emotion, he collapsed to his knees, letting his tears flow freely. Yakunan kneeled next to him and held him close. Besides, Yakunan and the First Spinjitzu Master were brothers-in-law after all.

* * *

In the meantime, the ninjas went to the Fire Temple first. They dismounted their dragons. They followed Kai into the Temple.

"So...now what?" Xenudah asked.

Jay's eyes opened. He glanced at a bright red crystal on a platform and pointed. Everyone's eyes quickly followed.

"It's there!"

Kai grabbed the crystal and they ran out of the Temple of Light. The ninja got on their dragons. Then the fire master called to the others.

"Now to the Frozen Wastelands!"

* * *

 _We made it to the Frozen Wastelands._ Lloyd thought to himself, upon their arrival minutes later. _Zane had told me earlier that they'd gotten the Shurikens of Ice from here so many years ago._

"Everyone wait here. Lloyd and I will get the crystal." Zane called out, interrupting the Green Ninja's thought process.

Lloyd nodded, promptly getting out of the boat with the Titanium Ninja. The two of them ran down the icy pathway, reaching the entrance. To Zane, it was a familiar sight seeing some of the Skulkins frozen in ice crystals, but he shook the thought off, determined to get the second crystal, _and_ defeat Allura.

Lloyd glanced to a small white and blue crystal in a corner. Zane placed a hand onto a small pressure plate, pressing it. The crystal came free, landing into the energy elemental's hands. The two of them nodded to one another then ran out of the icy building.

* * *

Soon enough, they had found the other two crystals, one in the Caves of Despair, the other in the Floating Ruins. The nine of them settled in the Forest of Tranquility and talked for a little bit. Kai started a campfire.

Suddenly, they heard a noise. It was all made clear, however, when Lloyd ran up to embrace him, that it was actually Garmadon.

"Oh! I was so worried about you all!" he cried, pulling away from his son. "The others are asleep in the Monastery. I guess we can camp out here until the morning comes."

The others nodded in agreement. Lloyd and his father joined the circle around the fire. Garmadon felt his son lean against him, and he pulled him close, gently caressing his hair.

"Dad..." Lloyd murmured, his eyes fluttering. "I don't know what I'd do without you... I just..."

His father whispered softly. "Shhhh... Neither do I...but, Lloyd...I'm still here... You'll be alright... I love you..."

The Green Ninja's eyes slowly closed, and he fell asleep. Garmadon continued to hold him. The talking died down and the others soon fell asleep as well. At last, Lloyd's father fell asleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9: Allura Defeated

"We got the crystals!" Lloyd called to the others as they entered the Temple of Airjitzu.

He and the others had woken up in the Forest of Tranquility the next day, and flew on their elemental dragons back to the Monastery.

"Great!" Maya replied.

At once, they ran back outside and onto the Bounty. Nya piloted the ship to the Endless Sea.

* * *

As the boat started to move along, Lloyd was staring out into the horizon; the sun was slowly rising. His father neared him, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"My child..." Garmadon murmured. "You seem upset... Is everything okay?"

The Green Ninja turned to his father, then looked out again.

"No... I just... I just feel so insecure at times, and I-"

"You miss them, don't you?"

Lloyd nodded, trying his hardest to hold back tears as he remembered his uncle and mother, who had also meant a lot to him. He embraced his father tight, who gladly accepted it. Garmadon looked down to him, caressing his hair, placing his head on top of his son's. Lloyd was extremely overwhelmed. Unable to contain it any more, he started to cry. His father pulled him even closer, whispering softly, with the intention of trying to comfort him.

"Oh, Lloyd... Shhhhh... I know you're upset... _I'm_ still devastated... But now I'm here... I've got you... You're going to be okay... I'm so glad we're together... I love you too much, Son... Even when I was corrupted, my love for you never died... You saved me, remember?"

His son's body shook somewhat violently as he sobbed. Soon, it faded away, Lloyd's breathing was still unsteady, but he had stopped crying.

"Thanks, Dad..." he murmured.

"No problem at all. You'll always stay near to my heart. I love you unconditionally." Garmadon replied, his voice trembling with emotion.

"Lloyd..." Kai whispered softly, the other ninja standing beside their teammate. "We're all here for you."

"Right..."

* * *

Lloyd took a deep breath, nodding. Then he pulled away from his father, now filled with determination. "We're here. Let's do this!"

The ninja jumped into the water, merging the crystals together. They all became mermaids, swimming down below to the mermaid kingdom of Suiiki.

"CHARGE!" Lloyd exclaimed.

They all swam towards Allura.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Nya threw the device at her, and it started glowing.

" _Everyone back away!_ "

The ninjas swam far away from the mermaid queen, watching her and the city getting blown up.

"We did it!"

They swam back up onto the surface, using their elemental powers to separate the crystals again, and they turned back into humans. They got onto the ship, soaking wet, lying on the deck as the sun finally reached its highest point.

Ninjago had been saved!


End file.
